pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Samantha Fletcher
Samantha Fletcher is Ferb's cousin and Phineas and Candace's step cousin. She was born in England, but because of her dad's job, her family moved to America. She lives in Phineas and Ferb's neighborhood. Personality At first, Samantha can seem shy, but once she opens up, she can be extremely nice. She likes everyone in Danville except Irving and Albert, whom she finds annoying. Physical Appearance Samantha has brown curly hair with a natural green streak in it. She wears a red shirt under a dark blue jacket with a light blue skirt, red shirt, and black shoes with red socks. She occasionally wears the Fireside Girl outfit if she is with the troop. Relationships Ferb Fletcher They've known each other since they were little, so they are very close in a brother-sister way. When Samantha lies to Ferb's friends about knowing the Paisley Sideburn Brothers, he is one of the few people who doesn't get mad at her when the truth comes out. He tries to convince his friends to like Samantha. Phineas Flynn Samantha is excited to meet her stepcousin Phineas for the first time. They get along well. At first, they did not because Samantha didn't want to be near anyone except Ferb or Eliza because she was very shy, and she refused to eat anything that Linda, Phineas, or Candace cooked because she had never tried American food before. He believes Samantha when she lied about meeting the Paisley Sideburn Brothers. He is one of the few people who doesn't get mad at her when the truth comes out. Candace Flynn Samantha is excited to meet her stepcousin Candace for the first time. At first, they did not get along well because Candace's friends start ignoring Candace when Samantha lies to them about meeting the Paisley Sideburn Brothers. Later, Candace finds out the truth about Samantha, and tells everyone that Samantha lied to them. Candace later regrets busting her cousin, and apologizes. The girls later become friends. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Samantha respects Isabella as a troop leader and they are close friends. At first, they do not get along that well because Samantha lies to everyone about meeting the Paisley Sideburn Brothers, which catches the attention of the Fireside Girls, and Isabella feels like she can't compete. Isabella, at first, also thinks Samantha is Phineas's love interest, but is relieved that she is Phineas's stepcousin. Later, once Samantha tells the truth, they become friends. Irving Irving has a slight crush on her, but Samantha finds him extremely creepy and she basically ignores him. Beckham, Beckham, Pele, Beckham, Pele Samantha does not understand why they are so obsessed with soccer, and she can get annoyed with their constant soccer talk easily. Eliza Fletcher Samantha looks up to her older sister, and wants to be like her when she grows up. Eliza helps Samantha try to make friends when it seems like everyone is ignoring her. Trivia *Samantha hates soccer *She cannot sing or play guitar for her life *She is a picky eater (she got that trait from her creator) *She can sometimes be shy, but can be outgoing once you get to know her *She is great at drawing and painting Appearances *Samantha Moves to Danville *Fanon Character Mashupovie (not my page) Gallery Samantha lunaii.png| Lunaii Samantha Samantha in FG outfit.JPG|Samantha in her Fireside Girls outfit Sam f.JPG|Samantha by Maddyfae (thanks!) SamanthaID.JPG|Samantha's ID for deviantART Samantha Fletcher.jpg|Samantha's original concept Category:Characters Category:Stories by Tpffan5196 Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Fanon Works Category:Fireside Girls Category:British Characters Category:Characters from a foreign country Category:Sisters